


Bite Me

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg universe, Omega!Dan, Smut, Werewolves, alpha!Phil, jealous!Phil, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: - COMPLETE -In which Dan runs out of hormone suppressants which means that all of the university can smell him, outing him as a very rare male omega.Multiple people want to bond with him, but will the one person Dan wants to be with more than anything want him back?





	1. One

Chapter One

Dan took a deep sigh as he stretched out his back, the individual discs and nodules within his back twitching and cracking as he pulled himself up. After getting himself fully washed and dressed with his hair styled into their usual untamable curls, Dan moved over to grab the packet of hormone suppressants that he had to take every morning to keep himself under the radar. 

"Fuck" he cursed, pulling the tin plastic out of the box to reveal there were none left. Immediately rummaging through all of his bathroom cupboards and drawers in search of another packet. To no avail, he remembered that he were supposed to telephone his mother to send him some from his house in South London as he still hadn't found a doctors surgery within the city of Manchester that he was now residing in for University. He curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor, anxiety and stress overpowering his senses. He knew what was going to happen, he was going to be outed as an Omega today, all because his hormones would be flinging themselves all over the place to please the Alpha's and Beta's that were wandering around the college campus. Today was going to be awful. 

With great hesitation, he dragged himself out of his dorm room to head to his first lecture of the day. Daniel was currently studying a degree in Biology, hoping that one day he would be able to help those Omega's that were in the same place as himself - relying on medication to hide him away to save from being molested and abused just because he were powerless to both Beta's and Alpha's. He slid into his seat beside his best friend Phil, a beautiful boy with jet black hair and tranquil ocean blue eyes, who had situated himself at the back of the lecture hall. Dan didn't talk, too afraid to even look his friend in the eye. Phil was an Alpha, there were no way he was going to miss Dan's scent. Not even a beat went by before Phil spoke up, voice thick and dripping with lust. 

"I can smell you" 

Dan whimpered, he had always longed to hear Phil's voice like that, ever since they had met Dan had wanted to submit to him. Unable to speak, Dan just nodded, slowly turning to look at the black void that were now Phil's eyes, pupils blown wide in such a way that took Dan's breath away. 

"Dan, we need to get out of here" Phil growled, for a moment Dan was excited, thinking of everything that may or may not happen the second they were out of the lecture, before he realised. Phil wanted him to leave because there were at least a dozen pairs of eyes on him, pupils all blown the way Phil's had. Phil needed Dan to be safe. They slowly stood, side stepping out of the auditorium and quietly making their way to the door. It didn't take long for the other alphas to track Dan's movements, walking around made his pheromones fly through the air alarmingly. 

"Where you going, Howell? Come sit with me, theres a spare seat" One voice started, the lecturer shutting up completely knowing fully well that nobody was going to listen when drama was happening. Dan looked towards Phil and then down to the floor, why didn't he just message his mother like he was supposed to. His body going rigid when he saw that three different alphas stood up from their seats and walking closer to him. Phil stood infront of his friend blocking him from view.

"We were leaving" Phil growled, his hands balled up into tight fists as he watched the alphas trying to get closer to the omega before them, Phil was no idiot. He knew that even straight alpha boys liked to have male omega's just because they were almost like some kind of _prize_ to be won. A male omega was even better than a male Beta. It was the _Jackpot_.

Dan moved to look around Phil, now realising how serious this was. The lecturer had left the room, along with all the other students who were either claimed and bonded or were omega's themselves. Dan swallowed thickly and shrunk down into the corner. He couldn't help but expel more pheromones than before, the sheer pride running through his body, the amount of people who wanted him making his mind reel. He knew that right now he would submit to any who asked because it was in his nature and it made him feel a little sick. Robert, Jace and Kai (the alphas Phil was protecting him from) were all so different to Phil himself, they were all what would probably be known as 'fuck boys'. They chewed up betas and omegas alike and spat them out. Never claiming any as their own. Yet something within him _wanted_ to be used like that. 

"Daniel" Jace snarled, his eyes changing from white to black as the structure of his face began to change, "Daniel, you certainly don't want _Phil Lester_ of all alphas. He'd never bite you, would never claim you as his own. He's your best friend and he didn't even know you were an _omega_ ". Dan felt tears beginning to sting the corners of his eyes, burning like acid on his skin. Why didn't Phil notice? Surely even with Dan's suppressants his body language gave it away? Even if it was only subtle.. he was his best friend after all. 

"That's just it you pervert" Phil shouted but it came out as more of a bark, his back stretching out and curling a little and Dan knew what was happening. Dan gently placed a hand on his back. He had never seen Phil turn into his true self, the wolf within the beautiful pale flesh. Phil relaxed beneath his palm, shrinking back into his regular self. Dan's mind was reeling, he'd almost seen Phil's true wolf, that thought alone excited him to the core. In minutes, he had picked Dan up and was carrying him out of the room and back to his dorm room where he knew Dan would be safer, away from prying eyes. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... smut warning...

Dan didn't even care at this point. He knew his bulge was pressing quite firmly into Phil's back seeing as he was having a piggy back to Phil's dorm room. Dan felt intoxicated on the pheromones just radiating off of his best friend beneath him, making it a mission to not do something he would regret such as grinding and rutting down into Phil's spine just to ease some of the pain he felt in his crotch. 

They got back to Phil's dorm room and Phil had laid Dan down on the bed in silence. Before moving to sit on his desk chair and look at his friend from across the room. Dan had _never_ seen Phil look so wrecked before. His pupils dilated with lust and his hair a mess and his veins so prominently on show in his arms as though he were about to morph into his true self and eat him alive. Dan didn't know what to do. He needed something, he needed friction but there was no way in hell he was gonna ask Phil to help. Pretty sure that crosses boundaries even for _best_ friends.

"Dan" Phil spoke, his voice was so thick and heavy, the way Dan had always imagined it would be. Phil moved to tuck the duvet over his friend and then grabbed a blanket before returning to his desk chair, sitting with his legs open suspiciously wide and laying the blanket over his lap. Dan's brain was whirring when he realised what Phil was implying. They were going to _get off_ in the same room? Why didn't Phil just want Dan to leave and go home? 

"Ph-Phil I can just go home if you need.." Dan couldn't help but cut himself off when he realised he'd just heard the zip of Phil's jeans as his friend was staring him down. "Dan, I..." Phil grunted a little before letting out a groan and if he was honest, Dan could have came in his pants right then and there.  
"I need you to stay". Dan felt so incredibly strange, Phil wanted him in the room while he jerked off but didn't want him to watch or participate in anyway. What kind of game was he playing? Dan bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't want to be there, but he didn't want to leave. 

Dan was drowning in Phil's pheromones, the smell so strong and musky that Dan felt drunk off of them. Unable to help himself, he began palming himself through his jeans as he let out a soft whimper which made the man on the chair perk up instantly. "Fuck Dan, this shouldn't be happening" Phil's hand began to move faster beneath the blanket as Dan watched on in awe. "Dan, do you trust me?" Phil asked, The omega could only nod as his friend stood from the chair, moving towards the bed and sitting at the end. "Dan, can you touch yourself for me"

Dan gasped, unable to get his brain to work and he complied, hand finding its way beneath his boxer shorts and gasping at the much needed contact. Dan's head swung back unable to help himself, he laid on his back unbuttoning his jeans and almost ripping them off in one swift motion. Phil gasped, watching almost hungrily as he shuffled a little closer to his best friend, being drawn in like a magnet. "Fuck, Dan what're you doing to me" Phil was desperate to reach out, to touch what he so badly wanted to claim as his own. Dan was so worked up he'd almost stopped listening to everything around him. All he knew was that he needed more and he needed the alpha in front of him to bloody well do _something_ to help, whether he would claim him or not. 

"Ph-Phil.. I ... can I ..." he choked out, the alpha stalking closer like a moth to a flame. Dan so badly needed to be touched, to be spent and satiated in a way he never realised he needed. These bloody pheromones he was drinking in controlling him and his thoughts. "Dan, can I...?" Phil raised a hand towards his best friend, who just nodded and granted Phil access. The raven haired boy moving to claw at Dan's boxers, pulling them off in one swift movement. Phil gasped, crawling impossibly closer to Dan and looking him in the eyes. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand through Dan's hair, tangling just briefly in the chocolatey swirls. "Dan, every single part of you is so beautiful. Please tell me you know that" Phil couldn't help but plant a single kiss on the omega's temple. Almost like a promise to treat him gently as if they were still just best friends, without Dan's own pheromones controlling the situation. Dan could only blush, trying to handle the situation but coming up short on how exactly to do that. 

Phil planted several feather light kisses down Dan's neck, chest, and down to where Dan so badly needed the attention. Dan's cock was throbbing almost painfully, the tip leaking precum as Phil got closer. Once he had positioned himself on his knees on top of Dan, he gave one more glance, asking permission incase Dan wanted to back out. Dan granted permission before Phil was taking everything Dan had, and the vast amount of it, deep down his throat. Sucking and bobbing with his hollowed out cheeks. Dan couldn't believe what was happening. He could only watch as Phil stopped his movements to swirl his tongue around the tip, moaning in pleasure at the taste of Dan on his tongue. Dan whined, bucking his hips up on their own accord, making Phil stumble and lose his balance. "Fuck Dan, Do that again" Dan felt his toes curl up as he fucked up into Phil's mouth. 

Dan's slick was leaking uncontrollably from his hole, making Phil grow hungrier to please the omega. Phil moaned loudly as he looked up at his best friend, holding up two fingers as if to ask if it would be okay. Dan groaned, nodding instantly as the alpha moved to slide two fingers into the deep heat of Dan's hole. Dan cried out then, unable to help himself as he fucked harder into Phil's mouth. "Phil, I'm gonna uhh" Dan rasped out, the smell of sex and sweat mixing with the pheromones and making Dan feel like he was in heaven. Phil scissored his fingers sliding them further in and bending them to find that familiar knot of nerves that sent Dan over the edge in seconds. Phil swallowed every single drop that Dan had to offer, slipping his fingers out of his friend and licking them clean. Crawling up the bed and pulling the duvet over them both with him, he spooned his best friend, still butt naked beneath him. Phil realised and removed his own boxers so they were both vulnerable _together_. 

Dan had never felt so relaxed, Phil had given him everything he wanted and more. Although he still felt slightly empty. Jace was right, Phil _hadn't_ claimed him. But in a way, maybe that was for the best. Phil was the first alpha Dan had ever been with. Would he want to be tied down to his best friend when he hadn't even seen his options? He was brought out of his thoughts to Phil gently pressing his lips to Dan's own. The warmth spreading through him as he felt those arms wrap tightly around him and draw him closer. "I know it's early in the day, but i'm exhausted" Phil said, planting a final kiss to Dan's neck before closing his eyes. Dan simply hummed, closing his eyes himself. He wanted to leave, but there was something about the arms around him that made him feel like a small nap wouldn't hurt. 


	3. Three

When Phil woke up, the bed was empty as was that space in his chest that he didn't know he had. Dan was gone. Phil sighed and laid back down in the bed, heart breaking a little as he picked up his phone to find no new messages or calls from Dan. Nothing at all. Phil had even checked all around the other side of the bed, looking for a note or something that would mean that Dan didn't just leave. He moved forward, choosing to lay in the space that Dan had once been in, the scent of his pheromones lingering within the fabric. Phil could cry, he had so badly wanted to claim Daniel as his own yesterday. He was desperate to sink his sharp fangs deep within the skin at his best friends neck, leave marks all over his delicate body to prove they were paired. 

Dan didn't want Phil to claim him anyway, did he? They'd been best friends for a long time and they had never even spoke about Dan's classification. Phil knew immediately that Dan was an omega, it was written all over him. Along with the fact that he took suppressants which men usually never took anyway as they were always so much further up the food chain so to speak. It didn't even matter to Phil, he and Dan were friends because of who they were as people, not because of their genetics. Phil threw on some clothes and headed to the public showers. Today was going to be a long day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan wanted to scream, his lungs filling with so much oxygen he almost passed out. He sprinted out through the dorm corridor. The second he burst through the exit door into the wilderness his body becoming larger and more muscular and flexible as he changed into his true form. Fur shaking in the wind and ears turning to the sound of any noise. Dan was himself again and he was running like he were chasing his prey. He didn't have a destination so he just kept on running. 

Soon enough, Dan was in the midst of a large forest that he and Phil used to walk through in their human forms. Today though, it were only Daniel and his thoughts that were screaming at him so violently. He didn't even want Phil to claim him, so why did he feel so empty now? He slowed down to a gentle walk and padded through the forest quietly, he could smell so many things that he had almost forgotten existed within the university walls. Dan allowed himself to cry, not even knowing what it was that was getting to him so much. All he knew is that he was stressed and fed up, mainly at himself for not getting his mother to send his fucking suppressants.

Dan shrank back down to his human form, bones aching a little as they altered within him. He sighed, allowing himself to cry out here where no one would find him. He longed so badly to be back in Phil's touch, he needed his suppressants so his classmates weren't trying to jump him in every single class they shared together. He needed so many things he didn't know how to get. His mother didn't approve of him being on suppressants either, which was just like fuel added onto the fire at this point. She'd always said "Daniel, you are special, you are a carrier and you should be proud of that and not hiding from it". Which in simple terms would mean she would put up a fight to sending them anyway. 

"You ok?" A voice sounded, startling Dan out of his thoughts and making him fall into a tree trunk that had been a few steps behind him. The voice chuckled softly before emerging to Dan's side. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" the boy smiled, his teeth whiter than snow as Dan looked at him. His eyes a deep green that seemed almost fake. Did people really have green eyes that vibrant? His blonde hair styled into a quiff. Dan had never seen him before but he could immediately tell he wanted to in the future. 

"I'm ok" Dan blushed, pheromones starting to react to the beautiful boy in front of him. "Um, I wasn't expecting anyone out here" He pawed at his eyes violently to make it look like he hadn't been crying but it was too late. The boy wrapped his arms around Dan in seconds, holding him tight against his chest and allowed him to cry. Dan knew this boy was an alpha, he could smell it clearer than anything he'd ever smelt. His pheromones even stronger than Phil's if that was possible. "Thanks, I just uh.." Dan tried, his voice dying in his throat when he realised he didn't know how to finish that sentence. The alpha chuckled. Pulling away from the boy in his arms and staring at Dan like he was a diamond in the rough. 

"You smell like another alpha, did someone hurt you?" 

Dan shook his head, "No, were just uh.. friends. He's clingy" before adding something that he felt stupid for forgetting. "I'm uh, M-my names Dan"  
"Callum" he smiled, extending his hand out to shake Dan's own. "Do you wanna have a coffee with me? I feel like you might need one right about now, you're cold as ice". Dan smiled as they started walking towards the exit of the woods. Still confused as to how he managed to find a beautiful, kind alpha in the middle of the woods who actually wanted to take him for a coffee rather than just jumping him then and there. Maybe Callum could be the one he'd been waiting for?


	4. Four

Phil felt heavier than lead. He’d texted Dan several times merely asking if he was ok and that it didn’t need to affect their friendship if they didn’t want it to. They were best friends after all. Phil felt a twist in his stomach thinking of all the bad things that may have happened to Dan with his pheromones out of control and on full display. 

From: Dan

Hi Phil, i’m Fine. With Callum having a coffee. I will see you in class this afternoon :) 

Who the _FUCK_ was Callum? He'd never mentioned that name before. Phil let out a small growl in the back of his throat. Dan was _his_ omega, or.. he would be if Phil had actually had chance to have the conversation. Phil was in love with Dan, he didn't want to just be the boy's alpha, he wanted to be his boyfriend. Phil showered and dressed himself, not even bothering to reply to the message seeing as Dan was busy with some other guy. He shook his head, deciding to save his energy and getting ready for class.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Phil got to class, he couldn't help but cringe when he saw Dan almost stuck to another alpha's side. He tried to calm down, knowing everyone would be able to smell the anger that would exude through his pheromones. He plastered on a fake smile, sitting in his usual seat at the back of the room and writing whatever nonsense was on the whiteboard. Dan came to sit beside him, smelling of someone else. Phil felt his heart break in his chest. He'd lost his chance, hadn't he? Dan was going to get claimed by this other guy and have to raise their little cubs together. Just breathe, Phil. Just breathe. His lungs were squeezing in his chest, he felt like he were about to pass out. Now that Dan had been with an alpha sexually, his pheromones had calmed down considerably. Although they were still very present. Phil coughed, reaching out his hand to high five Dan out of a physical desire to touch him. He was so thankful when Dan just complied without asking questions. 

“Hi Phil” Dan was so happy, his smile so bright that his dimple was fully on show. Phil felt his stomach churn, his heart squeezing and contracting as he realised Dan was smiling because of someone else. Phil’s blood boiling, spine spasming and bones ached to turn into the wolf that was desperate to come out. He took a few deep breathes before turning to look at the omega. 

“Hi, Dan” Phil's voice was so weak, very different to normal which he must have noticed. After coughing a few times he trying to talk again. “Did you wanna come and watch something later?” Phil’s voice was truly letting him down today, he may as well have been an Omega himself seeing as he was acting as clingy as one.

“Actually, I’m going for a run with Callum and his pack” Dan smiled, making Phil’s heart stop immediately. With Callum and his Pack.. Phil felt like he was about to pass out. Surely Dan knew what that would entail, they would try and incorporate him into their pack. The alpha’s mouth went completely dry, panic consuming every nook and cranny within his body and soul. Dan was going to choose to leave the pack, he wasn’t going to want Phil to protect him anymore. Dan didn’t even consider himself as part of the pack, did he? 

Phil truly wanted to scream. His heart just broke in half, needing to get out of here. He stood. “Have a good run” he said, as calmly as possible, before evacuating the room. Phil couldn’t even contain his anger, morphing into my wolf form in the middle of the hallway and charging out of campus. Letting out a loud cry, claiming all the attention of the Beta’s of phil’s pack. He kept on running, heading miles and miles out into the woods. When he came to a halt, several members of the pack running up to him. They all transformed back to their human forms, only now did Phil realise that he was crying now that his fur wasn’t absorbing the tears. 

“Phil? What happened?” PJ asked, he moved closer towards his alpha, opening his arms out as an invitation for a hug, knowing that it was always the alpha’s choice whether to touch the pack or not. In this case, Phil accepted gratefully. Holding PJ tight as he began to sob recklessly, not caring that he looked weak in front of the beta’s within his pack. 

“I think Dan wants to move packs” He said brokenly, PJ and Chris knew how he felt about Dan, which was why he’d called them here in the first place. Phil’s pack was very small but it was special, they were all family. PJ and Chris looked at one another before turning back to him. There was only one way to change pack and that was to bond and mate with a wolf from another. 

“Wait.. did Howell find another alpha?” Chris spoke, his voice confused and harsh, as if he had been betrayed by this act. Phil just nodded, knees buckling beneath him as he collapsed to the floor. PJ falling with him as he hadn’t let him go. Phil was a terrible alpha. He was showing weakness, He hadnt claimed an omega that He’d been intimate with. 

“Phil, he won’t leave us. He’s family, we’re the orphaned and abandoned. He can’t abandon us too” PJ spoke softly, trying to reassure him but he couldn’t help but feel defeated. Phil just prayed that Dan didn’t leave.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes for a run with Callum and his pack, he realises how much he misses his own and how much he misses Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: This chapter contains attempted rape***
> 
> A/N: Hey everybody! I am SO sorry that I made you all wait for an entire month before updating! I really had no energy when it came to this fic, I wanted to do it justice but I worked so much over christmas it was crazy! I have so much planned for this one story that I thought I would pause and try something else for a little while and time slipped away from me. So anyway. I hope this was worth the wait!! - Dominic

Dan ran, foot in front of the other as he morphed into his wolf self. His fur so dark and rich against the natural greens, yellows and oranges of the wide forest. He looked around to find the pack that he came with, Callum and his pack were so much different to Dan's own one. They were territorial, loud and strong. The very opposite of his own. 

Dan's pack consisted of Phil as the leader, PJ, Chris and Jacob as the beta males and then a handful of female omegas (Sophie, Bryony, Molly and Louise). The pack was tiny for a reason, it was what was labelled 'the pack of orphans' and they had become family. Phil taking them under his wing and guiding them to safety. The wolf felt a pang in his chest, trying to remember exactly why it was that he was running with a different pack that alienated him compared to his own. 

"Dan?" Callum asked, he'd returned to human form and was watching Dan with a strange venom in his eyes. Dan stopped running, transforming back to his human body to watch the man before him. He smiled shyly out of nervousness as the alpha stalked closer. His face showing disgust as he reached up to cup Dan’s face. “You need to stop thinking about them, you’re with us now. We’ll look after you”. The look on Callum’s face softened as he pressed his lips to Dan’s, using his alpha presence to his advantage as Dan melted into the touch. He may not be Phil but this alpha cared about him and wanted him. Surely that meant something. 

——————

Dan was really confused, the rest of the pack vanishing as if on command. Callum brought his body closer to Dan's own, pressing them flush together as the omega melted. Dan's body was working on its own accord, pheromones excreting like perfume as Callum's hands came to ghost against the skin of his neck, exactly where his mating glands were currently aching to be used. Callum's lips pressing lighter than a feather to Dan's chapped ones. His body was fighting itself, the omega within him wanting to submit to the pleasure that came naturally with being desirable to an Alpha whereas his stomach twisted uncomfortably with disgust that this alpha wasn't _his_ alpha. This alpha wasn't Phil, leader of his pack and his best friend. 

Dan's mind was spinning, the supply of oxygen suddenly decreasing as the hands around his neck tightened. He heard Callum laugh, dark and dangerous beside his ear as he began to kiss Dan messily, forcefully until his fangs were scraping uncomfortably against the omega's lips and chin. Dan tried to push back against the man but to no avail. Callum pining him against a tree with his forearm now causing the pressure against his neck rather than hands. It hurt, the pain of the jagged edges of the tree's bark jabbing into him and causing grazes and small bleeding patches where Dan's skin was especially thin. "Cal-" Dan tried, except it came out so brokenly he couldn't finish. His vision becoming blurry as his eyes threatened to close. 

"Well, Howell. Look at you. Gorgeous and helpless against me. Can you smell your pheromones? Craving and desperate to please me" Callum licked his lips as his free hand came to slide down Daniel's body in a way that should have been exciting but instead felt like a blunt knife, ready to carve away at what was left of him. However, The omega within him was going crazy. Not relenting with the need to please, all blood rushing straight to Dan's currently half hard cock. It felt as though the illusion that was time had completely stopped. The only noise coming from their own breathing and the occasional rustling of leaves in the distance. Dan had never felt so alone. 

When Callum's hand forcefully pulled down Dan's zip, he felt sick. He realised that he didn't get a say in this, if he was even conscious long enough to do anything at all, the alpha's forearm still ceasing to stop pressure against his neck. Dan let out a sharp cry when Callum tried to touch Dan within his boxers except that touch never came. The oxygen supply returning to him within seconds as he collapsed down to the floor. His eyes closing on their own accord despite his desire to see what was happening. 

\----

"Dan.. Dan?" The voice softly stirred Dan back to reality. He felt sick and sore and his neck had scratch marks on the back from the tree bark that was supporting him. He allowed himself to cry, not caring who it was helping him at that time as the tears burst. He felt arms come to hold him which only made him feel worse, throwing himself away from the pair of arms and curled up into himself on the forest floor, trying to appear as small as physically possible, invisible. 

He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. Breathing in and out rapidly as he panicked he may never get to breathe it in again. He cried loudly, not caring who was nearby at this point. Until he felt the reassuring presence of his alpha. _His_ alpha who truly cared about him. The one who didn't want to mate him, but cared non the less. 

"Danny, shhh i'm here" Phil gently moved his hand to Dan's own. The omega finally opening his eyes to take in his surroundings. Callum knocked out on the floor with what appeared to be a broken nose, Louise, Bryony and PJ huddled up in the corner closest to Dan and Phil directly in front of him with a seemingly broken hand. He threw himself into Phil's arms, savouring the feeling of safety that came from his own pack. He'd been so stupid to even think of running with a different pack. How would Phil ever forgive him? That was his last thought before he passed out once again.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Dominic here, I just wanted to thank you all for your overwhelming and continuous support with this fic! It honestly means the world to me when I read your comments so just.. thank you <3 
> 
> You can come find me on tumblr too!  
> alphalester.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you!  
> Dominic

Dan woke up to find a comfortable firm mattress beneath him, a soft blanket wrapped around him as he tried to sit up. He blinked his sore eyes before taking in his surroundings. The first thing he realised was he was in Phil’s room, laying on top of Phil’s bed fully dressed in the same clothes he’d worn earlier. The aroma that was flying around the room was comforting, pure unfiltered Phil pheromones that went straight to Dan’s crotch. He knew he wouldn’t be blamed for it though, it was in an omegas nature after all to be attracted and aroused by alpha pheromones. Especially those as delicious and intoxicating like Phil’s.

He didn’t know what to expect from Phil when he returned, was he going to shout at him for leaving to run with another pack resulting in almost rape? Was he going to be soft and gentle and reassuring? Was Phil going to kick Dan out of his pack to make him be with Callum? 

That last thought had him curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly as his lungs punctuated every breath he took. He held his knees tight against his chest as he cried, but it wasn’t long until the door was opening and his pack alpha was standing in front of him with two mugs of coffee in his large hands. Phil chose to abandon them on the bedside table as he flew into the action of holding Dan and shushing his cries ever so gently.

“M so sorry, Phil” Dan sobbed, his voice watery and squeaky as Phil stroked his back. He never said anything in response, simply holding Dan tightly until his tears stopped. When Dan relaxed he’d noticed those arms around him were gone and a hot coffee was being pushed into his hand. He drank greedily at it downing half the cup in one go. Phil was now standing and drinking his own wordlessly and it was the first time he’d ever been awkwardly speechless around him. He opted to finish his coffee just for something to do.

“Dan” 

He looked up to see Phil watching him, eyes shining from the tears now occupying his waterline and threatening to spill. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and both boys were feeling awful. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as that familiar sour flavour rose to his throat.

“How are you feeling?” Phil whispered, so quietly that it may not have been heard at all. Except Dan heard it. He nodded his head slowly before removing the blanket from his lap and rising to his feet. He put the mug down and walked towards his best friend. Who smiled a little at the gesture. “We could play mariokart if you’d like?” The hopeful look in Phil’s eyes made Dan feel relaxed once again but with his pheromones on full display he never knew who or what to trust; yesterday was a good example of that. So Dan smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Phil and planting a feather light kiss to his lips. He had pulled away before the alpha could react. 

“I need to go, but thank you. You really are a good alpha” before heading out of the door. 

Phil couldn’t help but wonder why that simple act of affection felt so.. final. 

_Was it a goodbye?_


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Smut warning***

It had been an entire week and Phil hadn’t heard from Dan. He’d texted, called and wolf whilsted for the boy to return to his side but he never came. Dan had either left the city or chosen a new pack. The words churning in Phil’s stomach heavily, weighing him down. The rest of the pack had noticed that Dan hadn’t been coming to lectures either, but was somehow turning in the few assignments that he’d had outstanding. 

Phil was beginning to feel sick, The not knowing making him feel uncomfortable and restless.He knew he had an impending rutt seeing as he had them around every six months until he found a mate. Biology was weird that way. He bunked off of his Uni lecture in favour of relaxing and praying to any possible supernatural force that Dan would contact him soon.

He heard his phone sound from his trouser pocket on the floor, deciding not to bother looking at it seeing as it wouldn’t be important. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, attempting to release some of the pressure that was building up and causing him a headache. He took a few deep breaths as he moved his thumbs to rub his temples, the pain dispersing a little as he let out a sigh of relief. He twisted on the bed, letting his spine crack and click to relieve that too. He must have been laying for a while.

His phone sounded again, then once more immediately after. Phil furrowed his eyebrows as he leant the top half of his body down to the floor. He twisted his hips from where they remained on the bed and swiped for his jeans on the floor, returning to his original position on the bed as he fished his phone out of the pocket. He felt his cheeks warm up when he saw the missed text messages.

From: Dan  
Phil, I’m sorry I haven’t messaged you. I’m in Wokingham.

From: Dan  
Can we Skype or FaceTime please? I need to talk to you

From: Dan  
Please Phil. You’re my alpha

Phil had never felt so many feelings at once, he quickly texted that he could Skype as his iPhone battery was low. Within 10 minutes, a moving image of Dan was on his screen. He was sweating profusely and was wearing nothing on his top half. Phil had to stop his eyes raking up and down that bare expanse of creamy flesh. He blinked as he heard Dan whine sadly.  
“Phil, I am so sorry” he cried, he was clearly uncomfortable but why was still a mystery to the alpha. Until he saw Dan’s hand sneak into his boxers and it clicked into place.

“Holy Sh-, Dan.. are you on heat?” Phil’s body was suddenly tingling, muscles pulsating wildly as the omega whimpered needily through the laptop. Phil was in two minds, grateful that Dan was far away enough that his scent wasn’t being picked up, as well as upset that Dan was so far from him and desperate to be touched.

“Omega” Phil said sternly, who stopped all movements as he risked a glance at the man through the screen. His pupils were blown and his Brown hair was a mess, tiny beads of sweat clinging to his forehead in a way that made Phil’s throat dry out at the sight. Phil slowly inched his hand towards his boxers, suddenly grateful he’d taken off his jeans before hand.  
“Have you made a nest?” Phil asked a little breathlessly, palming himself through his thin cotton boxers. Dan nodded, panning the camera down to his bed to reveal various pillows: duvets, blankets and a few different sex toys dotted around. Dan panned the camera back to his face to find him even redder having shown his pack alpha his sex toys.

Phil cursed quietly to himself, he was rock hard and desperate for friction. He decided what he needed to do, but he needed to act fast.

“Omega, get the biggest dildo you have” Phil ordered, slipping his hand into his boxers and giving a tight fisted tug just to let out some tension. It should have been Phil fucking into him, not some crappy plastic that he’d have to fuck himself on. The alpha groaned, flinging his head back against the headboard out of frustration. 

“G-got it Phil” Dan’s eyes were black, pupils having expanded a comical amount as he stared into Phil’s soul, large knotting dildo in hand as he awaited further instruction. Phil took a deep breath before his next instruction. “Boxers off, Baby. You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.” Dan appeared to stand, whining a little as he removed his boxers and kneeled down back in his temporary nest on the bed. He popped his laptop down at the foot of the bed so that Phil could see everything. Absolutely _everything_.

“Open your legs, sit on your heels Omega”

Dan did as he was told, eyes closed as if he was imagining Phil were in the room. Ordering him, controlling him in the way he truly needed right now. His legs were shaking a little but he let Phil guide him, settling the dildo beneath him and slowly opening his legs further until he sank down onto the toy. He gasped before moaning as the toy inserted the entire way. Slick leaking so quickly he didn’t need lube. At Phil’s request, Dan fucked himself on it, moving faster and faster, little grunts and moans escaping the omega’s mouth as he imagined he were bouncing on Phil’s dick. The image implanting into his brain for a later date. 

Little did he know, Phil was currently squeezing and tugging his rock hard cock, using his free hand to kneed his balls gently. He was entranced by the boy in front of him, looking so beautiful and a little like a professional. His stomach muscles clenching and squeezing as he bounced. Phil watched on hungrily, wishing he could reach out and touch. Wishing he could be pushing into the omega relentlessly. 

“I.. I know you’re getting off on this, alpha” Dan said raspily, his voice barely able to be used due to his motions. He looked directly at Phil through the screen. “Can I see, please?”.   
Phil moved the laptop so Dan could see everything, the way he had done for Phil. A loud gasp sounded as Dan came immediately. Blowing sticky white ribbon all over his hand as his slick leaked even more, soaking the nest in a sea of liquid, sweat and hormones. 

“Sorry, I ... I couldn’t last with you uh.. you enjoying my show so much” Dan sounded quietly as he tried to catch his breath. Except heats were reluctant to quit, so as soon as Dan had come down from his high he was ready to go again. 

It was going to be a long night but one worth having. Both boys feeling a much stronger bond now they’d worked through Dan’s heat, even if it were long distance. It was good enough for them.


	8. Eight

Phil was exhausted. He’d spent most of the day on Skype with Dan yesterday and it was crazy to think that it had even happened. The whole experience had led to the alpha’s rut arriving early, causing him to fuck into a pillow relentlessly just to feel like he wasn’t alone. It didn’t work though of course as he popped his knot as he came heavily on the pillow case. He had never felt more alone. He washed the pillow case and exchanged it for a new one before getting a shower and heading out for a run. 

He was out for most of the night. His wolf form on display as he padded through the large expanse of the forest, he was quicker than usual too - stalking through the woodland rapidly as a method to rid himself of that sinking feeling in his chest. It was super embarrassing to have knotted a fucking pillow. He so badly wanted it to be Dan beneath him. He shook off his thoughts once he’d reached the top of a large hill and howled to attract his pack. Maybe they would be able to help. 

One by one, the betas and omegas arrived, all of them shapeshifting from wolf form to human form as they all looked at him. PJ and Chris smiled softly as the girls all looked confused. Phil wanted to cry, wanted to swear and punch and destroy. He wanted to love. He wanted everything and nothing was soothing him. 

“Where’s omega Howell?” Bryony asked, clearly having done a stock count on the pack members. Phil just ignored her and explained that he’d called them all together because he wanted to have a party, a small one here in the woods with Music, a small campfire and some cooked fish that he and his betas would catch from the river. The pack seemed super excited. The girls all heading off to go find a Bluetooth™️ connection speaker as the boys remained with the alpha. Something he was entirely grateful for. 

PJ stepped closer to his pack alpha, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the alphas neck. PJ knew he was scenting him, but he could feel that was what Phil needed right now. He needed the comfort. It was always different when a Beta scented an Alpha. Betas were rare, reigning power over omegas but being less powerful than an alpha. 

Phil melted into PJ’s arms, basking in the attention and affection that his body was craving. He could feel the betas scent soaking into his mating glad on his neck, his body fighting itself as it wanted to chose PJ as his mate. It wouldn’t work anyway, PJ already had a mate, beautiful omega Sophie. Phil planted a gentle, featherlight kiss to PJ’s temple as a thank you before pulling away. PJ simply smiled, before turning to Chris who was watching the entire exchange. He smirked. 

“Sophie and Dan better watch out” Chris laughed, before walking further into the woods to find some kindling for the fire. PJ and Phil talked about everything, from the Skype sex that Phil had shared with Dan just yesterday to the awkward rutting into a pillowcase. PJ didn’t laugh though, he simply listened intently and smiled encouragingly. He was Phil’s second best friend, after Daniel of course. PJ was crazy and soft and fun. 

When the omegas returned with the Bluetooth speaker and several blankets and towels, Phil started a small fire using Chris’ kindling. He kept the fire beside the river so he could keep an eye on his omegas the entire time. Morphing into wolf form,  
His and the boys caught fish, enough for three each. When they had finished, they returned to the omegas who started cooking them whilst the boys got dry. They were all laughing and talking animatedly, Music pumping through the wireless speaker at a medium level of noise as to not draw too much attention to themselves; they were a small pack after all. When Phil heard a soft whine of a howl, broken and distressed. Phil felt his heart break as he howled louder, a low sound that sounded protective and strong. The rest of the pack joined him, solidarity was their strong suit after all. 

Phil’s heart stopped beating when he heard the pitted patter of small paws running towards him, a wolf stopping just in front of the fire. He morphed back into his human body and Phil felt his heart rate quicken and his pulse now strongly throbbing in his trousers. Dan was standing in front of him, smelling like his heat that was still not over. The alpha could have forgotten everyone that was around him.. 

Including the pack of wolves hiding in the shadows.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry you’ve had to wait so long for this, I’ve been working so much lately i’ve been using all my free time trying to catch up on sleep and attempting to be sociable. I hope, more than anything, that this was worth the wait. 
> 
> \- Dominic

They were on their feet in seconds, the entirety of Dan’s pack. Those mated and bonded just as fixated on the omega as those available. He was shaking, goosebumps visible on his exposed arms. Quiet whimpers were sounding from his lips as he tried to reach out for Phil. The only noises besides Dan’s soft whimpers and sobs were the crackling of the fire in a way which Phil couldn’t help feel strange about.

Phil could smell others, he wasn’t stupid. He could sense something coming in a way he presumed had something to do with Dan, the omega now sporting a small damp spot on the bottom of his jeans from where the alpha presumed slick was leaking from the omega’s heat. Phil didn’t dare stalk closer to the vulnerable boy, not yet. He had to buy time.. but he had no escape route. He swallowed thickly as his body willed him to protect his youngest, most prized omega of his pack. 

“Daniel” Phil spoke, prompting his best friend to look at him with sad eyes that expressed how embarrassed he truly felt in front of his pack. “Don’t move”. Phil spared a glance towards PJ and Chris, who nodded as they padded quietly to the edge of the forest. The girls were all looking at him confused but he focussed on one person only. The person he was inevitably going to have to protect and fight a whole pack for, except that didn’t worry Phil in the slightest. Dan was worth fighting for. 

“Alpha I-“ Dan cried, taking a single step forward before the ground beneath them began to rumble, loud howls sounding from the woods as a pack of wolves sprinted towards them. Phil felt his heart stop briefly when Callum came out of the shadows, in wolf form of course and sprinting towards Dan with pupil’s blown wide with lust. Phil couldn’t help but feel the tightness coil in his stomach of anger and hatred towards this wolf, with a quick transformation he was on all fours sprinting to get to the alpha before they reached Dan.

Dan had just managed to run out of the way when the two alphas collided in the middle of the forest, claws embedding into skin and drawing blood. Callum let out a loud hiss as Phil dug his claws in to his shoulder, the blood slowly cascading down from the now open wound to matt in his fur. Teeth dragged heavily trough skin, Callum giving as good as he got as he tugged and pulled at Phil’s thick fur. Phil finally managed to sink his teeth into the excess skin of Callum’s throat, pining him into his position where he currently lay on the ground. Trying to send a warning without needing to hurt Callum more than necessary. Suddenly his brain flickered to something else.

Phil released his hold on Callum, turning to look at the omega he was fighting to defend.

Dan was standing in his human form watching as the war between the two packs unfolded. Phil couldn’t help but let out a frustrated growl when he saw Dan’s hand sneaking beneath his waistband of his trousers and palming himself to relieve some of the pressure. It’s not exactly like Phil could blame him, it was very rare that an omega would be fought after quite so physically. Those who were being fought for were deemed as the highest of prizes. Phil bolted to Dan’s side, nuzzling his snout against Dan’s legs to offer some kind of affection.

For a moment, there was nothing but peace. Daniel’s long fingers tangling and stroking Phil’s fur; scratching behind his large ears in a way that felt natural to these two boys. They were best friends and Phil bloody loved Dan more than anything - and that’s why it hurt so much.. It’s why Phil’s heart appeared to physically break in half when he saw Callum’s sharp fangs sinking deep into the mating gland on his neck. 


	10. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Sorry that it took so long, I had a real bad depressive episode and I sort of lost my spark for writing.. hence this chapter being awful :S 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Dominic   
> alphalester.tumblr.com

Dan let out a high pitched cry, The sheer volume loud enough to echo through the entirety of the forest. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t happen. Tears were falling at an alarming rate as PJ pulled Callum away from the omega, teeth scraping against the skin of Dan’s shoulder. With his body working overtime, Dan attempted to battle the need to give in to the feeling of the venom that wanted to course through his veins. It was too much, eyes threatening to close as the pain and shock consumed him as he collapsed in a heap on the damp floor.

Arms came to envelop him, a strong embrace that seemed so strange in the fragility of this moment. He wanted to pull away until he heard the loud, heart breaking sob of Phil crying into his chest. Phil was hysterical, his sobs so loud they disturbed the birds from their little nests within the trees; flapping their wings effortlessly as they journeyed on to find a new safe haven. He was holding on for dear life, clearly making the most of Callum being dragged away by his own pack as a shallow threat of “returning later for his prize”. Dan sobered up as soon as Callum had left, throwing himself at his pack alpha with a now broken heart. Dan hadn’t been able to choose, he knew he wanted to Choose Phil but he had no idea Callum was even nearby due to the heavy influence of his heat. It was kept at bay now he’d been bitten. The disgusting venom that Callum embedded into the surface of Daniel’s mating gland now seeping into his blood stream. 

In mere moments, PJ and Sophie were dragging the couple to their feet and walking towards the exit of the woods. Louise was on the phone for an ambulance and the rest of the pack were keeping look out. They had a plan, whispering it to the duo on the small journey as Dan’s distress elevated. He was a bad omega. He was claimed in front of his pack alpha which is rude, seeing as he’d technically be expected to leave the pack to join that of his new alpha. With quick, uneven breaths they all piled into the ambulance that was now waiting for them. Dan sobbing now that he was in a confined space away from his new pack members. Louise held him for the duration of the ride, his tears soaking into her tshirt. Phil sat looking at his hands, now seeing bruises on his knuckles and cuts on his hands reminding him of a fight he lost. The most important fight of his life and he lost because he wanted to claim Dan properly, not out of lust like Callum had.

**

Dan sat down in the chair of A&E. Tears sliding down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. PJ had gone to check him in, deciding he would be best to do the talking. They had decided to get Callum’s ownership removed which involves a small ejection of the venom he’s bitten into Dan’s mating gland. Doctors generally refused to do it except for extreme circumstances. Luckily for Dan they agreed to do it, seeing as he agreed he wanted to mate with another alpha and that it wasn’t discussed before Callum had bitten him; he was incredibly grateful that PJ and the rest of his pack were here for him. 

The doctor extracted the venom by piercing the mating gland, squeezing at the wound like you would a spot to get the congealed venom out and then using a strong antidote directly in Dan’s bloodstream through a cannula in his wrist. They were there for a long time, the nurse proceeding to give Dan a bed bath to get rid of Callum’s scent before allowing Dan to return home to campus but he wasn’t to be alone. Phil gladly agreed to stay with him, giving the omega his jacket to keep him warm. They arrived back at Dan’s dorm when he broke down once again, knees buckling beneath him as he sank to the ground. Phil was beside him in seconds, nuzzling into Dan’s neck and leaving his scent in his wake, the couple relaxing immediately at the action. 

They talked for the longest time, agreeing they would wait until Dan’s mating gland was fully healed for Phil to claim him. They spent the evening giggling and sharing lazy kisses which left both boys grinning like idiots. Dan was going to be Phil’s mate and all was right in the world..

Except Callum still thought Dan was his omega. 


End file.
